


In A Heartbeat

by Lisa94



Series: Twitter/Tumblr Prompt SKAM [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, In A Heartbeat AU, M/M, Short Story, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa94/pseuds/Lisa94
Summary: In A Heartbeat (Youtube Short Story) inspired Evak AU. That´s it.





	In A Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> please watch the short story as well (you can find it on youtube). This won´t make much sense if you don´t! I mixed the short film with this idea from tumblr (https://sehunholic.tumblr.com/post/163767011742/credit-to-mesimu-on-google) happy reading!

 

_**In A Heartbeat** _

The first day after summer break and Isak was too early. Well, it wasn´t really his fault. Eskild had to celebrate the end of summer with another One-Night-Stand and they hadn´t stoped the entire night. Isak just had to get out of the shared apartement he lived in with Eskild, Linn and Noora. And it´s not like Isak hated school. What he did hate though was unwanted attention. Especially female unwanted attention. Nobody knew about his sexuality but he still didn´t like girls hitting on him when he had no idea how he should tell them to leave him alone without being a total dick about it. He had to make it quick before he broke any hearts. Which sometimes wasn´t easy. It was best to just ignore the problem.

Just like this morning. This girl that looked a bit like Keira Knightley had checked him out ever since he stepped onto the tram. Isak was feeling uneasy and had hurried to Nissen. Whoever the girl was she had to be a first year. Isak hadn´t seen her before and the girl was obviously looking at the school like she never had been here. Before she could make him her personal guide around the school he hurried behind the bushes at the school borders and waited quietly until she was past him. Thank god.

Sighing the second-year student stood up to get into the school himself. But that was out of the picture when another new face walked past him. The boy had some papers in his hands and was reading whatever was written on them. His blonde hair was styled into a handsome quiff and Isak wondered how much product was in there for it to stay like this. The open denim jacket showed the tight white shirt. Some jeans made the outfit complete. And that face! Full lips, thin nose and a jawline that made Isak think crazy thoughts. The boys eyes were hidden behind some sunglasses. He was absolutely beautiful.

Isak stayed in his hiding place and felt his heart racing. Almost like it wanted to jump out of his chest. And that wasn´t even exaggerated. In their world Hearts did crazy things. Did they find the one person they wanted to be with they would actually jump out of their owners chest to be close the other heart. And they would only calm down when they were able to fuse and be one. Isak had never experienced his heart fusing but if it had to happen then not in school! Not where everyone could see his heart hunting down a boy. Not when he wasn´t even out of the closet! He pressed his hands down on his heart, trying to get it to get up and just stay in his body. But his heart had other plans. It just beat stronger, almost to the point where it hurts, and Isak fell down on his behind from the strength.

He closed his eyes tightely, not wanting to see how many students had seen him. His landing in the bushes had to be seen or at least be heard! For a minute nothing happened and Isak felt brave enough to open his eyes, hands still pressed on his chest. There was just one person looking at Isak. The boy his heart desired. Isak felt himself blushing and closed his eyes again. The next time he opened his eyes the boy was gone and Isak sighed in relieve and let go of his heart. Which was a mistake. It only took seconds before his little red heart was jumping out of his chest. Isak lurched forward but it was too late. His heart was already jumping over bushes, trees and students to get to the other boy.

Isak had to stop it. Panic shot threw him and he jumped to his feet to follow his heart. His eyes were on the little thing. He didn´t really see the other students that he wind through and probably bumped into a lot of them but couldn´t care. He needed his heart back to put it somewhere safe. Isak was so focused on getting to his heart that he didn´t realize that the boy had stopped and his heart was happily sitting on his shoulder. It was too late and Isak crashed into the boy. Humiliation made Isak go stiff. Which wasn´t smart because only centimetres were seperating them. The boys sunglasses had slid down his nose and Isak could see the beautiful eye colour. His heart was melting away.

„I-i .. eh … sorry.“ Isak stuttered and quickly grabbed his heart. The little thing was winding in his hand but Isak had a tight grip around it. He felt aweful and turned on his feet to walk the other way. They never did anything interesting on the first day of school anyways. It wouldn´t be too bad if he missed it. Isak had almost left the school grounds when his heart finally got it´s wish and ploped out of his hand. The young boy turned around with wide eyes but his heart was already on it´s way to the other boy. Isak wanted to scream. But he couldn´t leave without his heart. Trying to forget everyone around him and swallowing down his rising panic he started running to fetch his heart.

But his panic was fighting back to a spot in the front when he saw that his heart had entered the school and the boy was nowhere to be seen. Both had to be in the school building and Isak really didn´t want to be outed in this way. But what could he do?! His heart was a stupid and treacherous thing that would ruin him one day. Probably today. When Isak threw open the school doors he saw that he was too late – once again.

The boy was laying on his back in the middle of the hallway with Isak´s heart walking all over his face, trying to be near to him. He didn´t look too happy about it and Isak felt so embarrassed about everything that he just wanted to get his heart and leave. He would go back to bed and stay there with his Netflix Account until noone would remember what just happened. With tears burning behind his eyes Isak got a hold on his heart and started pulling it from the other boys face. But his heart was a little shit and made sure to hold onto him.

Students around them started to stare and whisper and Isak wanted to dissapear. He looked up into the boys eyes in hope of … something. But he didn´t do anything. Not even smile at him. Just look wide eyed at Isak and Isak had to leave before he was not only the rejected gay kid but also the rejected crying gay kid. He pulled a bit harder on his heart until he had it in his hands. But only half of it. The other half fell down into the other boys lap. It hurt. So bad but Isak couldn´t stay here. He turned around and all but ran down the stairs and far away from the school.

He ran and cried until he arrived at the skatepark he spent a lot of time at with his friends. At this time nobody was here and he was left alone. With his back against the half pipe and his knees up to his chest he looked sadly down onto his broken heart. It wasn´t unusual to walk around with a broken heart. Some people had a broken heart for all of their life. Some people even several broken hearts. Other´s had two – one of their passed away beloved. Isak didn´t want to have a broken heart but what was he supposed to do? Only the person that broke once heart could heal it. All Isak could feel was emptyness and pain. A broken heart fucking hurt.

Sadly he looked down to his heart when he heard someone coming closer. Sniffling he looked up to see the boy his heart desired carefully approaching him. The broken part of his heart in his hands started to weakly beat. Isak watched the boy coming closer. There wasn´t much the boy could do to hurt him more. What Isak didn´t expect was him sitting down next to him and laying his half of the heart into Isak´s palm. It took only seconds before both halfs were mending together and Isak started to feel whole again. The pain started to disapear. Happily he looked down with teary eyes into his hands and was surprised when his heart started to shine in a beautiful red and float over him. He watched it moving over to the other boy´s heart that was already waiting. Smiling both boys watched their hearts fusing.

  
The next day Isak and Even walked to school hand in hand. His heart got his wish and Isak felt so at peace with himself that he couldn´t even feel anxious about the other students watching them. Even started brushing his thumb over Isak´s knuckles in a silent 'are you okay?' and Isak smiled at him in response.


End file.
